All the Time in the World
|next = }} All the Time in the World is the nineteenth episode of the fourth season of Warehouse 13, and the fifty-eighth episode overall. Synopsis The warehouse agents have to work against the clock to debronze a disintegrating Claudia and hunt down Paracelsus, Nick, and Sutton before something goes horribly wrong. Plot Cast Main Cast *Eddie McClintock as Pete Lattimer *Joanne Kelly as Myka Bering *Saul Rubinek as Artie Nielsen *Allison Scagliotti as Claudia Donovan *Aaron Ashmore as Steve Jinks Special Guest Star *Polly Walker as Charlotte Dupres *Anthony Stewart Head as Paracelsus *James Marsters as Bennett Sutton Guest Starring *Kelly Hu as Abigail Cho *Faran Tahir as Adwin Kosan *Josh Blaylock as Nick Powell *CCH Pounder as Mrs. Irene Frederic Co-Starring *Nathalie Nadon as Duchess *Goran Stjepanovic as Alex Artifacts and Gadgets Featured *'Mesopotamian Bronze Stele' - A key component of the Warehouse's bronze system. When used outside the bronzer, produces unstable 'bronzings' that crumble to dust after a period of time. It is one of the main artifacts of the episode. *'Philosopher's Stone - '''Allows the user to bestow or rescind eternal life when used in conjunction with the Copper Bowls of Life and Death. ''It is another main artifact of the episode. '' *'Barry Seal's Aviation Radio & Headset -''' Allows communication between two parties over any distance or through any obstacle, even when other methods will not work. *'Binnacle from the USS Squalus' - Taken from the USS Squalus, a submarine that sank in 1939. A lot of the crew survived for forty hours on a minimal amount of oxygen. Removes oxygen from an area and allows it to stored inside the binnacle for later use. *'Samuel Taylor Coleridge's Fishing Net '- Paralyzes victims caught in its snare, with powerful electric shocks. Not suggested for use on individuals suffering fron heart conditions. *'Copper Bowls of Life and Death -' When combined with the proper alchemical formula, allows the user to become immortal. Requires the sacrifice of many living persons to achieve this end. Used by Paracelsus (Along with the Philsopher's Stone) to achieve immortality. *'Folsom Prison Ball & Chain'- Attached to the shadow of a person or object and renders them unable to leave a certain area. Seems to chafe a little. Was used to keep Charlotte in one spot. *'Queen Ka'ahumanu’s Lei Niho Palaoa'- Made of braided human hair and the ivory teeth of beached whales. Once worn by Hawaii's queen Ka'ahumanu. The ancestral hair that was used to braid it holds the memories of past Warehouses. And only "The Keeper" can release them. *'Count of Saint Germain's Ring'- Was stolen by Paracelsus. It is revealed that the ability to revitalize flora is due to the part of the Philosopher's Stone that is attached to the ring. *'Genghis Khan's Mace '- Enables the user to absorb kinetic energy and redistribute it elsewhere. This artifact was stolen by Paracelsus and used against Pete and Myka's Tesla. *'Richard III's Crown'https://warehouse13.wikia.com/wiki/File:Paracelsus_Stolen_Artifacts_1.png''' - Effects Unknown, but was stolen by Paracelsus. *'''Joseph Stalin's Gold Star Medal - Effects Unknown, but was stolen by Paracelsus. *'Caligula's Sandals'https://warehouse13.wikia.com/wiki/File:Paracelsus_Stolen_Artifacts_2.png''' '- Once belonging to the famous Roman general; effects unknown, but was stolen by Paracelsus. *'Poisonous''' Rainwater Urn'https://warehouse13.wikia.com/wiki/File:Poisonous_Rainwater_Urn.PNG - Provenance illegible and effect(s) unknown. Seen on a display card behind Pete while collecting artifacts for Paracelsus. Seemingly metal or made of a white0ish stone or clay. *'Giant Ray Gun - Effect(s) unknown, possibly capable of massive death and/or destruction. Seen in the opening sequence of the episode. Trivia *There are numerous small nods in the direction of James' and Anthony's previous working dynamic, as Spike and Giles respectively on 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer'. *The symbols bouncing around in the Eldunari are runes. *Featured alchemic symbols include: black sulfur, lead, salt, alembic, gold *A large container in the Bronze Sector behind Paracelsus features a symbol that seems to be a combination of the alchemical symbols for Tin and Copper, the two major components of bronze (consisting mostly of copper and 12% tin).http://warehouse13.wikia.com/wiki/File:Alchemical_Symbol.png *With the exception of Sutton's Ring, all artifacts listed on the database that were stolen by Paracelsus belonged to powerful rulers or leaders. Trailer and Sneak Peek References Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes